harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raul (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction: '"Oh, a customer! You're ____? I'm Raul. Come to my shop for all your farming needs! I decorated it to look like an old-fashioned shop from my home country. I even dressed the part! ....You don't think I went overboard, do you?" *'Morning:' "Good morning. How are you doing?" *'Afternoon: '"Hi there. Working hard, ____?" *'Evening: '"Good evening. My store always has a great selection of products!" 'Chat' *"Sorry. I'm working right now. If you want to buy stuff, go to the other side." *"I'm going to go find some good items to sell. I'm gonna get some great stuff, so get ready to buy it!" *'During a snow storm:' "So much snow! If I go outside, I'm afraid I'll be buried in snow!" *'Day after a storm:' "That was a bad storm yesterday. But my products are all still good. They're always good!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "That feather... That's THE feather! Some day, I'll give that to Marian... But first I'll have to win her heart. I won't give up!" *'After you are married:' "Is marriage fun? Boy I bet it is. Now you can buy twice as many things!" Bazaar: *"How're you doing with your stand, ___? If you slack off, I'm going to take the number 1 spot!" *"I have good stuff. I'll be number 1!" *"I can't wait to see who comes to my shop! I'm gonna sell a ton of stuff today!" *'After the bazaar:' "Next time, I'm gonna sell even more!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Croquette! I can't sell this. I guess I'll just have to eat it, then! It looks delicious!" *'Liked:' "This is really cool. Thanks!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Hehehe. ♪ For my birthday? You're great, ___!" *'Disliked:' "No thanks..." *'Horror:' "Is this your trash? Don't give it to me!" *'When offered multiple gifts:' "I can't take another gift today. You keep it." 'Heart Lines' Note: Raul's heart lines can only be seen while talking to Raul in his bedroom. The easiest time to do this is on Fridays when the store is closed. '' *'Black Heart:' "How's the farm? You can't just farm all day, you know. You have to get to know your customers!" *'Purple Heart: "You have to know what your customers want. You've gotta be a little psychic to run a good shop!" *'''Blue Heart: "I have lots of things from my homeland here. Looks cool, right? But they're not for sale. Boy, I do miss my mama's delicious croquettes." *'Green Heart:' "Diego is my older brother. He dresses in purple. Enrique is my younger brother. He wears blue." *'Yellow Heart:' "I know what Marian really likes. She likes dishes that uses herbs. Especially spaghe..!! Whoah, I'm not telling you!" *'Orange Heart:' "___, you come visit quite often. You're a good customer, ____. But no discounts!" *'Red Heart:' "Rah, rah! Rah, rah, RAUUUUL! That's a song that brings good luck. You should try it out, ___." 'Festivals' *'When given a flower for the Flower Festival:' "A flower? Thanks!" Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes